Iron Man Armor MK II (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = The main purpose of the Iron Man Mark II was to update the armor with advanced construction and materials, with focus on enhancing flight capabilities. The basic idea was to strip down the Mark I suit to its basics, and rebuild it with modern resources and computer-aided design. The main flaws of the Mark II were discovered by Stark on his first test flight: icing at high altitude, slow system reaction time, and power supply issues, which swiftly lead to the revised Mark III, adding a gold-titanium alloy to prevent freezing. The Mark II was still standing in Stark's workshop, where James Rhodes spotted it after Tony took off. He hurried past, saying "Next time, baby." Later, when Stark became drunk at a party and used his armor's weapon systems to entertain his guests, Rhodes retrieved the mothballed Mark II armor and used it to challenge him. Rhodes overpowered the intoxicated Stark and then confiscated the Mark II armor, turning it over to the U.S. military. Once in military hands however, the armor was ventured for a weapons upgrade by Justin Hammer, although Rhodes removed its arc reactor power source beforehand. In Hammer's hands, the Mark II armor was partially dismantled and then rebuilt into a more combat-ready form. Conventional ballistic weapons and a miniaturized rocket launcher were added and interfaced into the armor's existing control systems. Ultimately, the Mark II armor was rebuilt to become the War Machine armor. Months later, Stark took back the suit and removed all of Hammer's tech, restoring it to its original form. He instead gave Rhodes a new War Machine armor, designed from the ground up to be more appropriate for Rhodes' use. The armor was destroyed, along with the original Hall of Armor, when Stark's Malibu Mansion was attacked by A.I.M.. Capabilities Like the previous model, this Iron Man armor is empowered by the arc reactor in Tony Stark's chest. Stark was able to make the armor both much more streamlined, while including massively more complex systems. Compared to to the electronically "dumb" Mark I, the Mark II featured a highly advanced compact computer system with extensive sensor systems linked to holographic heads-up display in the helmet, run by J.A.R.V.I.S., which includes the A.I.'s monitoring capabilities and observational protocol: a Global Positioning System, displays for navigation, power level, and vital signs, and the ability to provide verbal warnings and system status updates to the user. The outer surface of the armor was high gloss silver. The majority of the panels on the suit were articulated to serve as control surfaces in flight, but main flight stabilization came from repulsors installed on the palms of each hand. The armor also features an emergency manual override dial switch for the flaps, located on the upper right outer thigh/hip area. Using it fully opens all the flaps at once, which Stark used to break off the ice build up that disabled the suit on his test flight. Aside from the possible use of hand repulsors as weapons, the Mark II was not revealed to have any weaponry installed. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = James Rhodes | Notes = * This armor was seen in the 2008 Iron Man feature film and its 2010 sequel Iron Man 2. | Trivia = | Links = }} ru:Броня Железного человека (Марк II) (199999) Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor